Claustrofobia
by roosewe
Summary: -Damas y caballeros! Niños y almas!Detras de esta cortina yace un horrible cóctel de… Deleite! Horror!Fantasía y terror!Toda peticion suya es nuestra órden, cualquier caprichoso deseo suyo se volvera real-todos aplaudieron, incluso Marceline, me quede fascinado. Prosiguió -Pero les advierto, siempre hay un precio! Bienvenidos al mejor show desenterrado del 27 Mundo de los Muertos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. Vamos.

'CIRCO DEL BUREO

ATENCION DAMAS Y CABALLEROS VIVIENTES, EL VIGÉSIMO SEPTIMO MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS PRESENTA POR PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ TODOS SUS EXTRAÑOS ACTOS A CUALQUIER SER QUE ESTE FOLLETO VEA.

VEN A VER LAS CRIATURAS MAS HORRIPILANTES QUE ALGUNA VEZ HAYAS VISTO, SEAS DULCE PERSONA, LADRON, FANTASMA O INCLUSO UN HUMANO! '

La tarjeta era blanca y negra, y del otro lado tenia impreso las direcciones del ese tal circo.

- Vamos, Finn? Por favor!- Marceline rogo. Iba vestida con una remera marrón y sus pantalones rojizos, además de sus normales botas. Su cabello, largo, caía como un rio sobre su espalda, y la luz del atardecer lo alumbraba, así como a su piel, dándole tonalidades naranjas. Recordaba alguna vez haberla visto vestida así, pero no recordaba en que situación, así que lo pase por alto. Su rostro todavía mostraba plegaria, sus manos cruzadas como si estuviera rezando, y sus ojos grandes, verdes, mirándome brillosos, esperando mi respuesta.

- No lo se… suena bastante ridículo, pero podría ser una trampa… hmm…- fruncí el ceño y el rostro se me contorsionó, formando una mueca SUMAMENTE VARONIL Y MADURA de cuestionamiento.

- Por favor?- volvió a insistir, alargando la 'o', y su tono mas agudo. Esto… era raro, ella no solía comportarse así. – Vamos, es por Halloween, ya no hacen mas fiestas buenas como las de antes!

Halloween? Que era eso? Quedé un poco confundido, y además intrigado, e inconscientemente, asentí. Sentí el cuerpo de Marceline atrapando al mio, y liberándome. La miré con una mirada inquisitiva y ella me miro inocentemente.

- Marceline, que te afecta? Es ese Halloween del que estabas hablando antes? Lo puedo matar? –solté una pregunta atrás de la otra. La empecé a sacudir suave de los hombros- Te esta afectando la cabeza?!

-No, Finn, Halloween es una celebración. Se celebraba antes de la guerra de los champiñones, era una especie de apreciación de todo lo paranormal. Todos los niños se disfrazaban de monstruos y salían a pedir caramelos, y luego se quedaban viendo películas de terror hasta tarde. Los grandes lanzaban fiestas descomunales, con música y tragos, y gente bailando, con la pista tan llena que no podías caminar en una línea recta por entre la gente disfrazada de superhéroes o demonios. – Suspiro.- Ah, era tan buena esa época. La extraño, debe ser que hoy estoy más emocional, por eso me ves diferente. Oh bueno.

Tenia sentido. Resolvimos quedarnos en la casa del árbol hasta la medianoche, cuando empezaba el show. Nos tiramos al sillón, prendí la tele, y le arroje una manzana. Mientras hacia zapping, note que en vez de tomar el rojo, como siempre, simplemente… la mordía, la comía.

Estábamos solos, hacia ya año y medio que Jake se había ido a vivir con Arcoíris y mis sobrinitos. Igual, venia a visitarme, a veces incluso se quedaba días, pero no era lo mismo. Por otro lado, sus cachorros eran lo más tierno que alguna vez haya visto. Eran extraños, una mezcla de ambos, pero juguetones y habladores como sus padres (eran bilingües! Hablaban coreano e ingles!) , así que cada vez que podía, los cuidaba.

Llego el momento de ir, y Marceline fue muy pegada a mi todo el viaje. A decir verdad… bueno, me gustaba. Puede que incluso más que eso. Desde que corte con la Princesa de la Flama, hacia muchos meses ya, me di cuenta de eso. No, incluso antes, empecé a pasar mucho tiempo con Marcie, y me di cuenta que no me preocupaba, ni me gustaba pasar tanto tiempo con PF que con ella, y mi ex novia se enojo mucho, llevando a imposibles discusiones, que termino siendo la causa de nuestra ruptura, mas o menos. Así que pueden imaginarse como estaba yo. Íbamos caminando, y ella estaba tan cerca que nuestras manos rozaban a veces (heh, ya era de su altura), y la primera vez, ella las miro y se sonrojó.

Llegamos finalmente a la parte trasera de una montaña enorme que estaba detrás del cementerio. Allí había solo un cartel que apuntaba al suelo, nos acercamos y vimos una escalera hecha de tierra, que iba hacia abajo.

- Un circo … subterráneo? – dije, confundido. Nunca había visto algo parecido antes.

- Hm.. Bueno, son del Mundo de los Muertos numero veintisiete, supongo que pueden hacer cosas así.- Tenia lógica, así que agarre de mi mochila la linterna y bajamos. Marceline, en un escalón medio roto, casi se cae, así que cuando la ayude a recuperar el equilibrio, dejé disimuladamente mi brazo sobre sus hombros… solo para ayudarla, por supuesto, claro que ese era mi propósito, lo juro… ey no me miren así!

Antes de entrar a través de una cortina borgoña de apariencia pesada, una mano esquelética surgió del suelo, y nos hizo una seña, pidiéndonos algo. Agarro el ticket y lo acerco, pero la mano maleducada se la saco antes de que ella siquiera pudiese dejárselo en la palma. Finalmente, volvió de donde había salido, y entramos.

El ambiente se sentía amplio, y estaba apenas iluminado para que pudiéramos ver las butacas donde sentarnos. Esa vaga luz me permitió ver que estaba casi lleno, pero no pude reconocer a nadie, ni que especie eran. Hacia tanto frio que tuve un escalofrió, y olía a tierra húmeda. Mirando para el suelo, descubrí que los suelos eran completamente de tierra. Las gradas estaban puestas en función del 'escenario', que era una arena amplia en el centro con una cortina al fondo, para que entraran los artistas, y había pasillos por los cuales la gente podía subir y bajar. Vimos a un señor con un traje amarillo chillón, alto y delgado, vendiendo dulces, así que compramos palomitas. Ella seguía pegada a mí, y decía que tenía frio, así que yo mas la acercaba a mi cuerpo. Lo extraño es que se sentía cálida, yo siempre supuse que tenía la temperatura más baja que yo, y también que no podía sentir frio, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. El ambiente en general era muy oscuro, y de algún lado se irradiaba una luz azul, pero no pude ver exactamente de donde venia.

Finalmente nos sentamos. Quedamos casi al lado del pasillo, separados del solo por una butaca, en el medio de la tribuna que estaba justo al frente de la arena. El lugar estaba lleno de charla, hasta que las luces se apagaron, que ceso repentinamente. Marcie apretó mi otro brazo, la función estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Soy Roose, la autora (duh :B). Espero que disfruten este pequeño fic (al cual seguramente le cambie el nombre OTL), que estoy escribiendo por Halloween. Voy a tratar de subir todos los dias, y les aviso desde ahora que va a ser algo asi como un Finnceline, no estoy muy segura. Me inspire, entre otras cosas, en la saga de Darren Shan y en las canciones de Creature Feature (si no escucharon nada de ellos, esta es la mejor epoca! hacen canciones creepy, pero son muy buenas y las letras son oscuramente graciosas e ironicas!) **

**Y nada, espero que les guste! Por favor:**

**Si les gusto; R&R, **

**si no les gusto; R&R**

**si cometo alguna falta ortografica o algo asi; R&R**

**si me odian porque les hice tener miedo; R&R**

**si me odian porqe no les dio miedo porqe soy malisima con el terror; R&R**

**si me van a buscar hasta por los lugares mas reconditos de la Nocheosfera porque necesitan que los ayude a asesinar alguna bestia; R&R**

**si quieren saber YA que es lo que va a pasar en la 5ta temporada del show; R&R.**

**Quedo claro? Bien. Nos vemos mañana! Y ojala que tengan pesadillas! **

** Roose.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. El circo del Bureo.

Una tonada circense empezó a sonar estruendosamente, rebotando en las paredes de tierra y lastimando mis oídos. Se suponía que tendría que ser alegre, pero estaba tan distorsionada por su volumen, que quedaba sencillamente escalofriante. De repente, un foco de luz se prendió, haciéndonos sobresaltar a todos, y Marceline, todavía a mi lado, se apretó contra mí.

En el centro del escenario había un hombre alto, muy alto, con las piernas largas y flacas. Estaba enfundado en un traje que era negro y rotoso, y el pantalón estaba a rayas negras y blancas, también manchado con tierra. Sus manos eran esqueléticas, y su rostro… Oh, su rostro quedaría en mis pesadillas durante mucho tiempo. Su rostro era ovalado y resquebrajado, hecho completamente de hueso, de eso estoy seguro. Tenia una boca enorme y sonreía, mostrando unos dientes tan largos y afilados que era increíble que siquiera entraran por debajo de sus labios, que parecían ser de hueso también. Tenía pómulos afilados, que le agregaban sombras escalofriantes, y cierta agudez fantasmal. Para completarlo, una galera que era igual a su pantalón adornaba la parte superior, agregándole aun mas altura, haciéndome sentir aun mas pequeño.

Un micrófono bajo del techo, atado a su propio cable, y su estruendosa voz empezó a sonar.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! NIÑOS Y ALMAS! PONGANSE EN FILA… DETRAS DE ESTA CORTINA YACE UNA HORRIBLE COCTEL DE… DELEITE! HORROR! FANTASIA Y TERROR! TODO PETICION SUYA ES NUESTRA ORDEN… CUALQUIER CAPRICHOSO DESEO SE VOLVERA REAL… - todo el mundo empezó a vitorear ante el alarido discurso, incluso Marceline, pero yo simplemente me quede fascinado. Prosiguió - PERO LES ADVIERTO... SIEMPRE HAY UN PRECIO! BIENVENIDOS AL MEJOR SHOW DESENTERRADO DEL MAS TERRORIFICO DE LOS MUNDOS DE LOS MUERTOS!

Los vítores llenaron la sala, si es que aun podía estar mas llena.

El primero de los artistas entro, agitando la cortina dramáticamente al pasar. Era un chico de brazos y piernas largas, casi completamente rapado y con piel ligeramente verdosa. Sus ojos eran amarillos, brillantes, y agresivos, y su rostro era anguloso. Se paseo por todo el predio, y pareció mirar a cada persona de la audiencia a los ojos, desafiantemente. Paso por enfrente mio, y cuando me miró, un escalofrío me recorrió la medula, y me pareció ver una sonrisa cruel en su rostro, pero siguió caminando. Volvió al centro del escenario y se abrió de brazos, formando una cruz, y ahí nomas… se transformo en una serpiente, la más grande que alguna vez vi. Media como seis metros, y empezó a reptar por todos lados, entremedio de la gente, logrando alaridos de terror por parte del publico.

- SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES OAFIDIUS, EL MUCHACHO SERPIEN- antes de que pudiera terminar, la serpiente se enredo en su cuerpo, y estrujó, sacándole el aire completamente, y se escucharon ruidos de huesos. El público, y yo mismo nos quedamos sin aire. Mis ojos estaban desorbitados… lo había matado? Realmente lo había matado? El reptil se alejó, dejando al cuerpo achicharrado en medio del escenario, yaciendo en ángulos imposibles. Murmullos se oían sin cesar, hasta que Marceline me toco la pierna.

- Escuchas eso?- me dijo, señalando al escenario. Se escuchaba un sonido parecido al que oyes cuando inflas un globo, como de aspirar aire. Lentamente el cuerpo empezó a inflarse, los brazos y piernas se pusieron en orden, el rostro se acomodó. El presentador se puso de pie. Había vuelto a la vida! Delante de nuestros propios ojos! No podía salir de mi estupor.

- DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!- lentamente, gritos, aplausos y hasta zapateos llenaron el ambiente una vez mas. La audiencia palmoteaba a rabiar, y yo también. Mire de soslayo a mi compañera, estaba en la punta de su asiento, ansiosa por ver mas. El chico serpiente, ya vuelto a su forma humana dio una vuelta mas, y antes de retirarse siseo al publico, abriendo la boca enormemente, y mostrando dos largos colmillos, que me hicieron tener dificultad al tragar.

Se presentaron otros dos artistas mas: un mago que hacia animar zombies. Lo terrorífico es que no hizo nada mas que decir unas palabras al suelo, y dos cuerpos descompuestos se arrastraron desde dentro de la tierra, y se pusieron a hacer cualquier cosa que el publico pidió; y una mujer que poseyó a una persona del publico, una niña dulce, e hizo que entrara en ella un espíritu, haciendo que su cabeza girara, y cuando le saco el espíritu, la niña se quedo desmayada.

Luego de este acto, Marceline se paro.

- Que pasa Marcie? Quieres que nos vayamos?- sugerí, pensando que estaría impresionada, aunque me parecía raro… pero ella había estado rara todo el día.

- Que? No, tontito, voy a comprar palomitas. Quieres algo?- sonrió... dulcemente?, y pude verle los colmillos. Me sentí algo avergonzado.

-No, estoy bien… solo… apúrate, si?- asintió, y se fue corriendo.

Espera, palomitas? Puede comer comida normal? Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, el presentador volvió, y el micrófono volvió a caer.

- AHORA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, LES PRESENTO A LA BELLEZA DE LAS FORMAS, EL ENIGMA DEL REINO DE LA NOCHEOSFERA, LA HERMOSA MUTIA, LA TRANSMUTADORA!

Una humanoide se presento al medio del escenario. Tenia pelo naranja, largo hasta abajo del trasero, y algo enrulado. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, y su piel tenía un tono verdoso que parecía enfermo. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de gasa, que estaba ajustado a sus anchas caderas con un cinturón de oro con detalles en brillantes. Llevaba puesto un top que dejaba ver su estomago, también hecho de oro, a juego con el cinturón. Empezó el acto bailando un baile raro, que jamás había visto antes, que consistía en mover lentamente las caderas y el pecho. Bailaba por todo el escenario, cambiando a cada segundo de apariencia, pasando desde su forma original, hasta abraza-loba, incluyendo dulce persona, ninfa e incluso princesa, aunque no pude reconocer cual. Luego del baile, se transformo en animales, y también pidió al público que le diga qué ser.

Termino el acto y pasaron a una intermisión.

- De que me he perdido, cariño? – escuche la voz de Marceline detrás mio, que me sobresalto. Me había olvidado completamente de ella! Se sentó a mi lado, y me abrazo por la cintura. Yo me quede estupefacto, y lentamente respondí el abrazo, apretándola levemente hacia mí. Estaba cálida, y me gustaba estar así. –Y bien?

-Eh… uh… nada, no hub- eh, es decir, hubo acto, pero no fue tan impresionante.- frunció el ceño.

-Oh enserio? Porque escuche vítores desde allí. Estás segu- fue interrumpida por la voz del presentador, diciendo que volviéramos a nuestros asientos, y la sala volvió a oscurecer. La luz del centro se prendió, de nuevo sobresaltándome, y mire a mi lado por reflejo… Pero no había nadie. Mis ojos buscaron desesperados a mí alrededor, pero nada. Oh Glob, donde estaba Marceline?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Saludos!**

**Roose**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. Humano.

Aunque la función continuo, y los aplausos que retumbaban en las paredes me mareaban, me pare y busque a Marceline. Primero salí de las gradas, rápido, para que nadie se quejara de que no podía ver, porque tuve la sensacion de que no me tenían que ver merodeando por ahí en medio del show. Una vez fuera de la multitud, me abalance al pasillo que recorria todo el borde de las filas, que era el lugar mas alto de todo el lugar, al parecer. Estaba todo oscuro, casi no podía ver, y el olor a tierra humeda, que ya me tenia enfermo, me asfixiaba. Me sentí atrapado. Un animal enojado que caminaba por todos lados de su jaula, buscando una salida. La cabeza me hacia presión. Pero no, no buscaba salida, me tenia que concentrar en Marceline, Marcie, mi amiga, tenia que buscar cabello azabache y largo, tenia que buscar piel tan pálida como la luna, olor a frambuesas en plena estación, ojos verdes tan claros que parecía que la luz provenía de ellos.

Me tome unos segundos, escondido entre las sombras, para pensar. Me apoye contra la pared, y así como estaba, intente ver las posibilidades. Podría preguntar a alguno de los duendes si sabían donde quedaba el baño de mujeres. Al pensar eso el rostro me tomo color. Mejor no. Podía ir a ver el sitio donde se compran comidas. Si, eso. Salí corriendo apenas me asegure de que nadie me prestaba atención, y me fui a un lugar que parecía iluminado ligeramente diferente a los demás.

Al llegar ahí me di cuenta que era donde habíamos entrado, y había un ser extraño apoyado en la pared. Era delgado, muy delgado, y no se le podía ver el rostro, era completamente negro, y estaba encorvado tanto que tenia la altura de un duende. Le pregunte donde quedaba la zona de compras, y me respondio moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Lo mire extrañado, pero si Marceline había dicho que había ido allí antes… Rapidamente, le pregunte por los baños, y simplemente me señaló hacia una dirección, como yendo contrariamente a las gradas. Mire hacia donde me dijo, y solo había una pared muy oscura. Me dirigi hacia allí, igualmente, y me di cuenta a los pocos metros que era la entrada a un pasillo mas, muy bien disimulada entre lo oscuro de las sombras.

Con miedo, me meti allí. Estaba solo, completamente solo. El circo, la música, los aplausos, todo parecía muy distante, el único sonido que podía escuchar era el de mis pies contra el suelo húmedo, y mi respiración, acelerada y algo sonora, por mi ritmo cardiaco que iba en aumento a cada paso que daba. No veía el final, y llegue a un punto que tampoco veía el principio. El pasillo era tan estrecho que podía avanzar con las manos apoyadas en ambas paredes, y era un poco bajo. Claustrofobia, ahogamiento, era todo lo que sentía, y el pasillo se hacia inmenso. A los pocos minutos, llegue a un descanso. Alli, extrañamente crecia pasto, y había tres puertas. Mire a las tres, eran exactamente iguales, y yo ya no podía volver atrás, tenia que hacer una decisión, y rápido. Camine hacia la puerta de en medio… cuando sentí un aliento en mi cuello. Grite, retumbo en todos lados.

- Finn! Que haces aquí?- Era Marcie. Todo el aire que estuve sosteniendo, todo el peso en mi cabeza, de repente se fue. Oh gracias, gracias Gob que había encontrado a alguien. Gracias. Casi me puse a llorar del alivio, cuando me tire a sus brazos abiertos.- Ven, volvamos. El ultimo acto esta por empezar.

Me llevo por el pasillo por el que había entrado… pero solo tomamos unos pocos segundos en salir… que diablos?

Salimos, y había una cortina enorme, roja, y pesada frente a nosotros.

- Salimos por otro lado? – le pregunte, inocentemente.

- Oh si. – me respondio con una sonrisa de costado. Pero era diferente a las que hacia siempre… tenia algo de siniestra, y por septuagésima vez en el dia sentí un estremecimiento correr por mi medula espinal. Que- que iba a pasar?

Volvi a escuchar todo a mi alrededor, de repente. Los aplausos, los gritos, otro acto había terminados seguramente.

- Y AHORA, ESTIMADISIMO PUBLICO, EL ULTIMO ACTO! POR PRIMERA Y UNICA VEZ, EN EL CIRCO DEL BUREO, VAMOS A TENER A FINN, EL ULTIMO HUMANO…

El color se me fue del rostro. Que…?

- Y VERAN COMO ES MORDIDO HASTA LA MUERTE POR UNA VAMPIRA, SOLO ESTA NOCHE! APLAUSOS POR FAVOR!- Y la multitud enloquecio. Y Marceline me apretó el brazo. Ya no tenia mas salidas.

* * *

**Espero que los disfruten! Y graaacias damanekochan por tu review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. Doble.

El pulso me fue a mil, el sudor perlo mi rostro. Marceline se acercó a mí, y me agarro de la muñeca. Podía sentir su calor, su cuerpo se acercó al mio, y otra de sus manos aseguro mi hombro.

- Vamos Finn… no te dolerá, no mucho tiempo – respiro en mi cuello, y se me erizo la piel. Pero, por algún motivo, algo en el fondo de mi mente me decía que había algo diferente. Estaba paralizado, solo que una parte de mi mente funcionaba, y lo único que me despertó fue un pequeño, agudo dolor en el cogote.

-NO!- la empuje, la empuje? Era eso posible? Vi su rostro sorprendido y enojado, y un gruñido de furia salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. La multitud gritaba y abucheaba, pero yo ya estaba escapando de todo eso. Corrí, ni siquiera sentía mis piernas, solo la velocidad en forma de viento contra mi cuerpo. El aire volvió a estar húmedo, más húmedo, y el ambiente volvió a ser cerrado, pero el aire era más fresco. Antes de poder frenar, un tropezón me hizo el favor.

En el suelo, sucio, embarrado, pero por los menos a salvo, como pude comprobar mirando a mi alrededor. Sentí la tierra en mis dedos, y me los lleve al rostro. Si, era tierra de verdad. Observe rápidamente el techo, el suelo. Si, estaba en los pasillos de nuevo. Mi corazón tamborileaba en mi pecho, y mis pies rogaban que me quedara en el suelo, pero me di cuenta que no podía cumplir los estúpidos caprichos de mi cuerpo.

Me levante, y me sacudí. Agudicé el oído, y no escuche ningún paso, así que decidí seguir buscando la salida caminando. Por este camino, que era por el único que podía ir hasta encontrar otra bifurcación, se volvía más y más frio, pero por algún motivo me resultaba reconfortante, familiar. Abruptamente, el camino terminó, para abrirse a un pequeño cuarto, y en el medio había lo que parecía ser una jaula.

Me acerque lentamente, era enorme. Los barrotes eran muy gruesos, y era más alta que yo. No parecía tener una abertura, y parecía estar vacía. Golpee el hierro, parecía muy irreal, pero de hecho estaban fríos, y eran tan solidos como un acantilado. De repente, escucho ruido de roce de ropa, y un gemido. Me sobresalte, y fui para atrás, escondiéndome entre las sombras.

-F-inn? – mas ruido de ropa, y yo me fui mas contra la pared. Q-que era eso!? Sonaba como… - oh, debe haber sido… otra estúpida ilusión…- la voz sonaba en susurro, y toda entrecortada. Pero ahora estaba completamente seguro de quien era.

- Marceline!?- me acerque a la jaula. Tan rápido podrían haberla capturado? Y quienes serian los que la capturaron, alguien del público, Jake? – Que haces aquí? – la mire serio, sin alarmarme. Después de todo, y aunque me doliera, estuvo a punto de matarme. Me aferre a los barrotes, y ella se acercó mas.

- Finn… realmente eres tu?- Suprimí un grito. Era… era Marceline, pero no estaba como yo la vi hoy! Su cabello estaba todo enredado, su rostro gritaba falta de sueño, con oscuras ojeras. Parecía no haberse alimentado en días, y estaba llena de pequeños rasguñones y algunos moretones. Su ropa, que era un jean azul y una remera violeta, estaban todas rotas, con signos de violencia. Que… que le había pasado? Esta era Marceline? Era una ilusión?

- Marcie!- ella se había acercado hasta los barrotes y la tome del rostro suavemente. Estaba fría, como debía ser, pero era un frio apagado – Marcie, que te paso? Glob, dime que te hicieron! –se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero estaba decidido a no derramar ninguna. Me di cuenta que se estaba muriendo.

- Me…engañaron, Finn. Dijeron que… te encontraron aquí… y te estaban usando… co-como…. atracción, por ser humano… - le costaba hablar, y se llevo una mano a las costillas, y fue cuando vi una gran mancha roja en la remera, era sangre. Siguió con su vista la dirección de mi mirada y me sonrió de costado, pero sus ojos seguían cansados- Me hirieron…

- Hace cuanto que paso esto?- trate de no sonar alarmado, pero creo que mi voz lo descubrió.

- No lo se… unas semanas… tal vez mas…- Hace cuanto!? Entre en desesperación. Tenia que sacarla de allí, tenía que encontrar la llave. – Por los menos… pude verte de nuevo… antes de-

- Te sacare de aquí. No lo digas. Te sacare, y nos iremos, y te curare esa herida, si Marcie? Resiste, si? Lo harás, resistirás, tu eres mi chica fuerte- Me separe y rodee la jaula, rápido, buscando la cerradura. Diablos, si tan solo Jake estuviera aquí, podría hacer una llave con su mano. La encontré del otro lado, no era nada del otro mundo, lo que lo abría era una llave de tamaño normal, pero la cerradura parecía compleja.

Repentinamente, pasos fuertes, corriendo, de mucha gente. No me dio tiempo para pensar, me di vuelta, y allí estaban, todos los artistas del circo. El presentador se paro en frente de todo el grupo, y sonrió cruelmente.

- Supongo que ahora podremos matar dos pájaros de un buen tiro. – su voz sonó mas grabe de lo normal, y me retumbo en las tripas, el estomago se me retorció del odio. Sin pensarlo, entrecerré los ojos.

- Que le has hecho a Marceline!? Y quien era la otra!?- mis gritos retumbaron en las paredes de barro, y volvieron a mis oídos, volviéndome a marear, pero resistí la sensación, y avance aun mas contra él.- Dímelo!

Él, esa cosa, estaba por abrir la boca, cuando Mutia, la transformista, empezó a dar largos y sensuales pasos hacia mi… pero mientras lo hacia, su cuerpo iba cambiando, su ropa, su pelo. Y la que termino parándose en frente mio, una vez mas, fue una Marceline, completamente bella, completamente sana, completamente mortal.

- Y ahora si estas impresionado con mi acto, cariño?

* * *

**Hola! Discuuuuuulpen la horrible, horrible demora, es que me sacaron la PC porque esta semana tube los examenes finales u.u Pero aca esta! Tienen permiso de tirarme tomatazos, lechugazos, limonazos, enviar hordas de demonios cansados de esperar de la Nocheosfera, mandarme a otra dimension, o meterme en un submarino y obligarme a hablar en rimas D:. Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, ya saben que las reviews siempre ayudan ^^ Si tienen sugerencias o correcciones, tambien pueden hacerlas por ahi o por PM. Y gracias a tooodos los que dejan review! :3 Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

5. Bajo Presión.

- Y ahora si estas impresionado con mi acto, cariño?

Y allí me cayeron todas las fichas. Mutia… era Marceline, la Marceline que había ido a buscarme a mi casa, la que me había invitado, la que incluso me sedujo. Todo… todo había sido una trampa! Una parte, en el fondo de mi mente (más bien, de mi corazón) se entristeció por eso, así que al final yo no le gustaba… pero el lado más instintivo de mi cabeza aplasto esos sentimientos, ahora tenía que ser el héroe, tenía que pelear. Palpe mi mochila, que había tenido la sensatez de traer, disimuladamente con mi mano izquierda, mientras que mis ojos seguían mirando con odio puro a la mutante frente a mi. Mis manos sintieron la helada empuñadura, y mi mente formo la palabra 'Bingo'.

- Claro… que… NO!- y con toda mi furia hice una estocada en dirección de su corazón. Esta fue esquivada con dificultad, pero la perseguí, y tuve la impresión de que agarramos tal velocidad que éramos solo un borrón que se movía por toda la sala subterránea. Pude atisbar a ver al grupo del circo, que solo nos seguían con la mirada, anonadados, y a Marceline, que miraba casi al punto del desmayo, aferrada a los barrotes de la jaula. Había hecho solo unos cortes no muy profundos sobre el cuerpo de Mutia, que ya era su normal, cuando escuche un gemido fuera de este mundo viniendo de mis espaldas. Vi que ella se acostaba en la pared contra la que la había acorralado, con cara de alivio, y me di vuelta… solo para encontrar tres zombies, recién sacados de fábrica por ese terrorífico mago. Estos se abalanzaron contra mí, pero logre correrme lo suficientemente rápido como para que dos de ellos se golpeen contra la pared. Mi posición ahora era frente a la jaula, y tenía un plan.

- Marceline, muévete!- le susurre, con emergencia. Los tres zombies estaban corriendo hacia mi, como lo supuse, con increíble ferocidad, y espere a que estén lo suficientemente cerca mio… dos metros… un metro… medio metro… e impulsándome con sus feas cabezas, salte por encima de ellos, como si fuera un canguro. Los tres tuvieron tal impacto contra la jaula, que muchos de los barrotes se torcieron y… si! La cerradura estaba rota, y la puerta se abrió sola con un chirrido. Marceline yacía en el fondo de la jaula, tal como se lo había pedido. Mientras los zombies se intentaban poner de pie, yo pensé más rápido, y corrí hacia ellos con mi espada. Para mi sorpresa, cuando los apuñalé, se convirtieron en polvo… literalmente. Me quede parado, jadeando ante el polvo, esperando a que venga el próximo.

- Que más tienen, eh? Que venga!- me gire hacia ellos, y grite sin pensar, mi cabeza ya no funcionaba, era mi cuerpo, mis instintos, mi espada y el pelear por pelear. Estaba atrapado en un frenesí de ira y confusión, y mi mente no se podía concentrar en nada, era como tener un montón de niebla atrapándome el cerebro. Los mire, uno por uno, y ellos me estaban mirando a mi, hasta que escuche un siseo viniendo desde atrás.

Una serpiente se estaba enrollando alrededor del frágil y demacrado cuerpo de Marceline. Ella estaba desmayada, pero soltaba leves gemiditos cada tanto. El engendro se apretujo un poco mas a ella y de repente se transformó en el chico, Oafidius, que ahora estaba apretujándola demasiado cerca a él, levantándola en el aire, y me dolio de solo pensar cuanto le estaría costando a la chica seguir respirando.

- Alejate!- le grite, sin mucho resultado. Estaba atontado, asustado, y mi voz no lo camuflaba. De repente recordé porque estaba peleando, y de repente recordé que aquí la mas vulnerable… era Marceline. No podía dar un paso en falso, o la mataría. Me entraron ganas de llorar, mas no lo hice. – Alejate, o…

- O qué?- me pregunto, desafiante, con su voz baja y rasposa, justo como me había imaginado que hablarían las serpientes, si hablaran. – Que puedes hacer para salvar a tu linda – antes de seguir, inhalo sobre el cuello de Marceline, acariciándolo con el puente de la nariz- amiguita?

- Sueltala…- me acerque un paso. – Sueltala por favor… tenme… tomame a mi en vez de a ella- En realidad, no pensé que iba a funcionar. Lo decía sinceramente, pero por desespero. Pero cuando vi a Oafidius considerándolo, me ilusione -. Soy el ultimo humano vivo, yo soy mejor presa. Por favor, déjenla ir, y me quedo yo.

Él me miro, y yo baje la espada. Vi a mi amiga deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo, todavía desmayada, y me di cuenta que la había soltado. Sin darme cuenta, Oafidius había atrapado mi cintura y mi cadera con sus largos brazos, como si estuviera enredandose en forma humana, y me hizo sentir algo incomodo.

- Bien… El ultimo humano… - dijo, mas pensando para si mismo que para mi- Tu carne debe ser mas suave además…. Y hueles diferente, mas dulce…- sentí su dedo índice bajar por mi brazo. –Esta bien, Finn, el humano. Tú por la vampira. Tienes un trato.

* * *

**Hola si, con la autora desaparecida? Si, si, ella esta, la que se fue es su inspiracion, que le gusta irse de joda y vuelve cuando quiere. No, ademas el señor Tiempo esta algo enojado con ella, y le gusta ir en su contra. **

**Discuuuuuuuulpen! Aca esta, y prometo BAJO MI PALABRA DE COLECCIONISTA DE COSAS QUE NO SIRVEN PERO QUE ME DA PENA TIRAR que el 23 pongo otro capitulo, aunque sea de madrugada. **

**Espero que esto por los menos les haya alegrado la mañana. Besos!**

** xxLaAutoraDesesperadaQueNoTe rminaLasCosasATiempoxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Oscuro.

Sentí su fría piel alrededor mío transformarse en escamas, tan sedosas como mortales. Pronto, lo que estaba enredado en mí era la enorme serpiente que había visto de lejos nada más. De cerca, era la cosa más atemorizadoramente bella que había visto. Sus rasgos, aun masculinos en forma animal, mostraban hambre y violencia, sus ojos, verdes tan brillantes como el pasto de los cerros, eran humanos, se entendía la inteligencia humana bajo esa forma, me tenían casi en un trance. Con mucho esfuerzo, aparte la vista de ellos, noté que la presión que me tenía atrapado aumentó, los miembros de la compañía estaban discutiendo como matarme. Bueno, parece que este iba a ser mi fin. El fin de Finn, ja. Gob, no podía haber hecho un chiste tan malo, y en un momento tan inapropiado, sin pensarlo, me golpee la frente con la mano.

Esperen, me golpee la frente con la mano? Po-podía ser que…

Si! Solo mi cuerpo había sido atrapado por el chico serpiente! Mis brazos habían quedado libres… y uno de ellos todavía sostenía mi espada. Sin alarmarme, para que Oafidius no se de cuenta de mi descubrimiento y su error, mire de soslayo a Marceline, ¿estaría ella viva?¿ tenía yo algún motivo para vivir, o podía dejarme a mereced de estos extraños?

Mire su cuerpo, que estaba en el suelo, tumbado casi en forma fetal. Sus cabellos cubrían su rostro, y nada de ella se movía. Espere uno…dos… tres segundos, y su costado subió y bajó. Suspire aliviado mentalmente, estaba viva. Una parte de la conversación que mantenían hizo que les preste atención.

- Pero es un alma pura, Oafidius. Es casi imposible conseguirlas ya, y lo sabes.- era la voz de Mutia, y parecía casi rogar.

-El muchacho hizo un trato_ conmigo_, así que es _mío- _le respondió, en un siseo. Así que podía comunicarse en forma animal.

- Vamos… Oafidius, nosotros lo capturamos, es nuestro- dijo el presentador. Estaban hablando de mi como si fuera una estúpida cosa, una posesión. Pero ya les iba a mostrar quien era yo. Afirme mi espada, la agarre con las dos manos.

- Yo no soy DE NADIE!- Levante mi espada por encima de mi cabeza y balanceándola con fuerza, apreté contra mi espalda. Oafidius largó un grito infernal, mientras todas las partes de su largo cuerpo que estaban en mi espalda eran cercenadas a la mitad por el filo de mi arma. Aun asi, segui casi serruchando, tanto que me hice un profundo tajo a lo largo de mi espalda. El dolor era tan indescriptible, tan fuerte y omnipotente, que sentí que me moría, pero el cuerpo de la serpiente cayo a mis pies, como si fuera cuerda rota. Su sangre se mezclaba con la mía en el suelo, pero no me importo, estaba concentrado en escaparme, para no pensar en el dolor.

Escuche un jadeo colectivo viniendo de ellos, estaban congelados. Sin perder tiempo, corrí hasta Marcie, y con un movimiento brusco, la subí a mi espalda, como si fuera yo un caballo, y corrí entre los extraños, hacia los pasillos. Sorpresivamente, no los escuche seguirme, así que empezó a gritar. Por cada 'AAH' que hacía, recibía mi eco en respuesta, y así empezó a guiarme a través de ese laberinto. Mi espalda me estaba matando, pero era peor mi preocupación. Marceline estaba como un papel, tanto asi que ni siquiera sentía su peso, solo mis manos firmemente agarradas a sus piernas y su espalda daban cuenta de que seguía ahí, y no se había caído en mi frenética carrera.

Finalmente, llegamos al auditorio de nuevo. Descendí por la fila de butacas, hasta las más bajas, y dejé a Marceline en el suelo. Estábamos entre las butacas más cercanas al predio, y la pared que lo delimitaba. La examiné, me importaba más ella que mi espalda, después de todo, no había nada que el tiempo no cure.

'Salvo la muerte' mi mente respondió. Presione contra sus costillas de a una, observando su rostro, para ver si tenía alguna rota, y efectivamente, la primera y la segunda del lado derecho, y la tercera del izquierdo la hicieron fruncir el ceño. Después, note un moretón que se extendía desde la parte final de su mano hasta el principio de su antebrazo derecho, así que supuse que se había quebrado la muñeca. Tenía muchísimos cortes aquí y allá, y el hecho de que su rostro, su cuerpo estuvieran tan huesudos no ayudaba mucho su aspecto. Solo quería abrazarla fuerte, para mostrarle que todo iba a estar bien, y sacarla del peligro mortal en el que estaban, pero tenía la impresión que el más leve toque la iba a empeorar.

No sé cuánto habrá pasado, pero no fue tanto, Marcie todavía estaba recostada, pero había abierto los ojos algunas veces, cuando sentí el ruido de pasos.

- Están allí abajo.- era el presentador! Mi corazón empezó a latir en mi pecho, pero ya me había acostumbrado a esa sensación, fue lo que estuve sintiendo prácticamente todo el dia. Escondí a Marcie lo mejor que pude con el resto de lo que fue mi mochila, y, afirmando mi fiel espada, corri hacia ellos. Un grito de guerra salio de mi garganta, esta vez era ellos o yo.

- VENGAN A POR MI, SI ES QUE PUEDEN!- corri como alma que lleva el diablo al centro del escenario, donde un foco me iluminaba. Enseguida vi a todos ellos frente mio, el oscuro presentador en el medio de ellos, haciendo una moción con los dedos, anticipando mi cuello entre ellos. Antes de que soltara palabra, me abalance hacia él, mi garganta gemia sin mi consentimiento, mostrando mi frustración, mi enojo y mi furia con cada estocada que era evitada con elegancia. Él se movia rápidamente, pero la adrenalina en mis venas me ponía a su nivel.

Escuche de repente unos pasos sonoros pero frágiles acercándose. ¡Marceline!

- NO! MARCIE VETE!- pero ya era tarde. Ella fue atrapada por ambos brazos por los secuaces del circo y en mi descuido, el hombre alto me agarro del cuello, y estaba en el suelo, inmóvil. El tacto de sus huesos contra mi piel me helo la sangre, y su agarre haciéndose cada vez mas apretado no ayudaba. Senti el aire írseme de los pulmones, pero sin poder regresar. Ese era mi fin, pensé. Pero no me iba a ir sin llevármelo conmigo. Con la ultima parte de la fuerza que me quedaba, agarre la espada con las dos manos, y le di justo en el pecho, atravezandolo.

Escuche un grito de dolor, y todo mi mundo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**Hola si, soy la peor autora del mundo OTL. Pero ya tengo el final , eh, en unas 6-7 horas lo posteo (: Nos vemos y feliz año nuevo! *****_gracias por las reviews por cierto*_**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. Ilusion.

Tengo los ojos cerrados. Eso lo se, porque esta todo oscuro, y no es así como se ve la vida después de la muerte, pero decido mantenerlos así, tengo miedo de lo que pueda ver. Sin embargo, lo próximo que siento, es el suave olor del rocío nocturno, e inconscientemente sonrío, era mi olor favorito. Tal vez estaba en el cielo, con las Nubes? Sentí una sensación cosquilleante en mis brazos desnudos, y mis dedos se aferraron de lo que sea que estaba recostado, pero no eran nubes, sino que era pasto. Pasto? No conocía ningún lugar asi, por los menos no de ningún mundo de los Muertos. Decidi finalmente abrir mis ojos, y lo único que vi fue la noche. Me quede unos minutos apreciando las estrellas, las forma que formaban, incluso una estrella fugaz. Seguia sumergido en un especie de nirvana, tenia la mente completamente vacia, asi como mi corazón tenia un pulso lento y tranquilo.

Esperen, tenia pulso? Entonces… no había muerto realmente?

Me levante aturdido. Que diablos estaba pasando?! Mire a mi alrededor rápidamente, para encontrar mi mochila… en una pieza?, mi espada… totalmente limpia, y… Si! Marceline! Ella estaba solo a unos pocos metros de mi. Me acerque en cuatro patas, ni siquiera preocupándome por la humedad del pasto.

Marceline estaba…esplendida. Su rostro no tenía ni un rasguño, al igual que sus brazos. Su cuerpo parecía normal, como siempre, no horriblemente huesudo como había estado antes. El moretón en su muñeca había desaparecido, y ni siquiera un mechón de su largo cabello estaba enredado. Sus ropas parecían recién puestas, y su bajo-hacha yacía a su lado. Era una visión hermosa, su perfil estaba iluminado por la luna, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, como si estuviera en un profundo sueño, y no pude hacer más que prestar atención a toda ella, a todo detalle que pude. Casi no lo hago, pero termine moviéndola suavemente del hombro, susurrando su nombre. De repente, sus pestañas se abrieron, y pestañeo varias veces, haciendo que parezcan las alas de una mariposa. Miro hacia arriba, justo como yo había hecho, y luego me miro a mí.

- Finn?- su voz sonó insegura e inocente.

-Sí, Marcie?

- Morimos?- sus cejas estaban fruncidas, la preocupación la hizo parecer mucho más pequeña, casi una niña.

- No, Marcie. Vivimos. Los derrotamos.

- Pero… -se sentó, y me miro. Una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla, casi como temiendo que yo no fuera real. – Pero no estas lastimado. Ni despeinado. – su voz adquirio su tono normal, pero aun preocupado. Ya no era la pequeña, ahora era la Reina de los Vampiros de nuevo. – Finn, dónde estamos?

Por primera vez me di cuenta que no sabía nada. Tenía razón, donde estábamos?- No.. No lo sé.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor, y nos dimos cuenta que nos encontrábamos en un pozo no muy profundo, pero muy grande. En realidad, era más bien un desnivel del terreno, ya que el pasto y las flores cubrían todo. La luna brillaba sobre las ramas de unos árboles frente nuestro, y reconocí el bosque por el que había llegado antes, con la otra Marceline… Esperen. Y el circo?

- Marceline, creo que estamos donde estaba el circo.

- Entonces… fue todo una ilusión?- me dijo. Asentí, sin poder encontrar palabras para lo que acabábamos de descubrir. Nos paramos, en mutuo acuerdo silencioso, y agarramos nuestras cosas.

- Ey, que es esto?- me dijo, con un papel en la mano. Lo tomamos, ella de un extremo, y yo del otro.

"_NOS VEREMOS EN LA PROXIMA FUNCION. FELIZ HALLOWEEN._

_CIRCO DEL BUREO_"

Nos miramos confundidos. Entonces había sido real?

- Fue real. –me respondió, casi como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos. – Y tú me salvaste.

De repente, estaba atrapado entre los suaves brazos de la vampira, y lentamente reaccione.

- Gracias por haberme salvado la vida, Finn. – su voz sonaba nasal. Estaba llorando? La humedad que traspaso mi remera y llego a mi piel lo confirmo. – Gracias por arriesgar tu vida por mí, es lo más… es lo más genial que alguien hizo alguna vez por mí – sollozó contra mi pecho – Muchas gracias! – y rompió a llorar, apretándome más fuerte. Le acaricie el pelo, solo ahí entendí lo sola que se había sentido, y el miedo que había sufrido, bien la conocía, y ella no era de reaccionar así por cualquier cosa. Sentí que se lo tenía que decir. No podía aguantarme más estos sentimientos.

- No me lo tienes que agradecer… lo haría de nuevo, cuantas veces sean necesarias… por alguien que amo. – solté de repente. No pensé, solo hable. Marceline dejo de sollozar de repente, y se frisó en mis brazos.

- En serio?- sus ojos estaban algo rojos todavía, la luna seguía definiendo su perfil, y su rostro mostraba desconfianza, pero había esperanza en el fondo de sus ojos.

- En serio- la mire, y sonreí.

Lo próximo que sentí, fueron sus labios sobre los míos.

Capitulo 7. Ilusion.

Tengo los ojos cerrados. Eso lo se, porque esta todo oscuro, y no es así como se ve la vida después de la muerte, pero decido mantenerlos así, tengo miedo de lo que pueda ver. Sin embargo, lo próximo que siento, es el suave olor del rocío nocturno, e inconscientemente sonrío, era mi olor favorito. Tal vez estaba en el cielo, con las Nubes? Sentí una sensación cosquilleante en mis brazos desnudos, y mis dedos se aferraron de lo que sea que estaba recostado, pero no eran nubes, sino que era pasto. Pasto? No conocía ningún lugar asi, por los menos no de ningún mundo de los Muertos. Decidi finalmente abrir mis ojos, y lo único que vi fue la noche. Me quede unos minutos apreciando las estrellas, las forma que formaban, incluso una estrella fugaz. Seguia sumergido en un especie de nirvana, tenia la mente completamente vacia, asi como mi corazón tenia un pulso lento y tranquilo.

Esperen, tenia pulso? Entonces… no había muerto realmente?

Me levante aturdido. Que diablos estaba pasando?! Mire a mi alrededor rápidamente, para encontrar mi mochila… en una pieza?, mi espada… totalmente limpia, y… Si! Marceline! Ella estaba solo a unos pocos metros de mi. Me acerque en cuatro patas, ni siquiera preocupándome por la humedad del pasto.

Marceline estaba…esplendida. Su rostro no tenía ni un rasguño, al igual que sus brazos. Su cuerpo parecía normal, como siempre, no horriblemente huesudo como había estado antes. El moretón en su muñeca había desaparecido, y ni siquiera un mechón de su largo cabello estaba enredado. Sus ropas parecían recién puestas, y su bajo-hacha yacía a su lado. Era una visión hermosa, su perfil estaba iluminado por la luna, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, como si estuviera en un profundo sueño, y no pude hacer más que prestar atención a toda ella, a todo detalle que pude. Casi no lo hago, pero termine moviéndola suavemente del hombro, susurrando su nombre. De repente, sus pestañas se abrieron, y pestañeo varias veces, haciendo que parezcan las alas de una mariposa. Miro hacia arriba, justo como yo había hecho, y luego me miro a mí.

- Finn?- su voz sonó insegura e inocente.

-Sí, Marcie?

- Morimos?- sus cejas estaban fruncidas, la preocupación la hizo parecer mucho más pequeña, casi una niña.

- No, Marcie. Vivimos. Los derrotamos.

- Pero… -se sentó, y me miro. Una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla, casi como temiendo que yo no fuera real. – Pero no estas lastimado. Ni despeinado. – su voz adquirio su tono normal, pero aun preocupado. Ya no era la pequeña, ahora era la Reina de los Vampiros de nuevo. – Finn, dónde estamos?

Por primera vez me di cuenta que no sabía nada. Tenía razón, donde estábamos?- No.. No lo sé.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor, y nos dimos cuenta que nos encontrábamos en un pozo no muy profundo, pero muy grande. En realidad, era más bien un desnivel del terreno, ya que el pasto y las flores cubrían todo. La luna brillaba sobre las ramas de unos árboles frente nuestro, y reconocí el bosque por el que había llegado antes, con la otra Marceline… Esperen. Y el circo?

- Marceline, creo que estamos donde estaba el circo.

- Entonces… fue todo una ilusión?- me dijo. Asentí, sin poder encontrar palabras para lo que acabábamos de descubrir. Nos paramos, en mutuo acuerdo silencioso, y agarramos nuestras cosas.

- Ey, que es esto?- me dijo, con un papel en la mano. Lo tomamos, ella de un extremo, y yo del otro.

"_NOS VEREMOS EN LA PROXIMA FUNCION. FELIZ HALLOWEEN._

_CIRCO DEL BUREO_"

Nos miramos confundidos. Entonces había sido real?

- Fue real. –me respondió, casi como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos. – Y tú me salvaste.

De repente, estaba atrapado entre los suaves brazos de la vampira, y lentamente reaccione.

- Gracias por haberme salvado la vida, Finn. – su voz sonaba nasal. Estaba llorando? La humedad que traspaso mi remera y llego a mi piel lo confirmo. – Gracias por arriesgar tu vida por mí, es lo más… es lo más genial que alguien hizo alguna vez por mí – sollozó contra mi pecho – Muchas gracias! – y rompió a llorar, apretándome más fuerte. Le acaricie el pelo, solo ahí entendí lo sola que se había sentido, y el miedo que había sufrido, bien la conocía, y ella no era de reaccionar así por cualquier cosa. Sentí que se lo tenía que decir. No podía aguantarme más estos sentimientos.

- No me lo tienes que agradecer… lo haría de nuevo, cuantas veces sean necesarias… por alguien que amo. – solté de repente. No pensé, solo hable. Marceline dejo de sollozar de repente, y se frisó en mis brazos.

- En serio?- sus ojos estaban algo rojos todavía, la luna seguía definiendo su perfil, y su rostro mostraba desconfianza, pero había esperanza en el fondo de sus ojos.

- En serio- la mire, y sonreí.

Lo próximo que sentí, fueron sus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

**Y asi doy por terminado a mi primer multi-chapter fic! jaja, disculpen la tardanza en toodos los capitulos, y abrazos y galletitas a los qe siguieron desde el principio del fic (: muy amables ^_^ **

**Iba a hacer una aclaracion: Marceline llorando abrazada a Finn. Cuando primero lo escribi, pense que estaba bien, ya que encajaba con los sentimientos de ella, pero cuando lo relei, me di cuenta que todos iban a pensar que estaba fuera de personalidad. Paso a explicar porque elegi que ella llore en esa parte: Marceline es un ser inmortal, desde hace tanto, que no tiene ya idea de lo que es morir, no es algo que ella piense que pueda experimentar, y no le tiene miedo, ya que no es una realidad verosimil en su vida. Si, sabe lo que es, porque conocio mucha gente y ellos fueron muriendo, pero Ella? Morir? no. Entonces cuando la atraparon, y la mantubieron encerrada, maltratandola y etc, ella REALMENTE pensó que se podia morir, y se asusto muchisimo ya que nunca habia asimilado la idea. Ella, la reina de los vampiros, un ser mortal, un ser debil que es fragil ante la muerte. Por eso es que ella le llora a Finn, no de amargura, sino de alivio, y verdadero agradecimiento, porque Finn fue el unico que tubo la posibilidad, la fuerza y el valor de salvarla de ese tormento.**

**No se si todo esto tiene mucho sentido o era necesario, pero siento que necesitaba decirlo, :B. **

**Feliz 2013! Ojala que lo hayan disfrutado! Y gracias por los reviews! :D**


End file.
